


Ridin' Dirty

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Ridin' Dirty

The door creaked as you slowly pushed it open. Alex had just come back from a long month of filming so you wanted to make sure you didn’t wake him if he was sleeping. You hung your keys on the hook next to the door, took off your shoes and quietly crept into the kitchen. The sound of a game on TV blared through the house. You thought about calling for him but didn’t.

You grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and went into the living room. And that’s where you found him. His head was laid back against the back of the couch, his legs were spread out in front of him and his hands were resting in the waistband of his pants. You stood in front of him for a little bit just admiring him and his little snores. You started to imagine what his lips would feel like against your skin again, what his large hands would feel like cupping your breasts. You felt heat pool between your legs.

All you wanted to do was touch him. It had been so long. You knew he was exhausted and wouldn’t be easy to wake up even though you wanted nothing more for him to wake up. You decided to strip down to your panties and bra and snuggle up next to him. Just for the warmth of him. You swore that was all you would do until he woke up. You gently sat on the couch next to him and nuzzled your head into his chest just next to his arm.

Alex lightly sighed with a moan to follow. You bit down on your bottom lip hard. His cock noticeably twitched in his sweats when you accidentally brushed your fingers against his abs.

You couldn’t take it any longer. You had to be on top of him. You straddled his lap and sat on one of his thighs. God how you loved his thick well-toned thighs. You slowly moved your hips, dragging your slit up and down his thigh. Fuck, it felt so good! Alex stirred a little bit but didn’t wake up, or at least he pretended he didn’t. The fabric of your panties and his sweats rubbed just right against your increasingly wet cunt. Alex took in a deep breath, letting out a long hum.

You needed to taste him. His neck was right there. ‘No! Don’t do it! You’ll wake him!’ Your mind screamed at you. But your passion took over. You nipped at the skin under his ear.

“Mmm.” Alex moaned lightly. You didn’t stop. “What are you doing, woman?”

You sat up and looked into those amazing blue eyes that you missed seeing. “Welcoming you home?” You said with a grin.

“You couldn’t wake me up for this?” He smirked.

“I didn’t want to bother you.” You stuck out your bottom lip and pretended to pout.

“At least let me take off my sweats.” He chuckled.

You grabbed the waistband of his sweats, sliding them down to his knees. Alex grabbed your hips and positioned you over his cock.

“No! Wait!” You said.

“What?” Alex was confused.

“I want to ride your thigh.” You licked your lips and sat down on his thigh again. You slowly rolled your hips back and forth against his bare thigh.

Alex groaned as your juices spread out and seeped down the sides of his leg. His erection rested against your hip. You grasped his cock firmly and began stroking him as you ground your hips in a circle on his thigh. Alex took your panties at the waist, breaking the seams down the side and pulled them off.

“Whoops!” He growled. He had a feral look in his eyes. He clenched his teeth causing his jaw to tick and his nostrils flared.

Alex slid his thumb between his thigh and your clit, gently circling the sensitive nub. He took your other hand in his to help you stroke his throbbing cock. Watching his face as you made him feel so good excited you more than having sex with him. Watching his jaw drop open, his eyes flutter shut, the way he licked his lips and bit at his tongue just as he began feeling the explosion building in him, everything he did turned you on.

His cock grew harder and began twitching in your hand. You felt your hand moisten as pre-cum dripped from the tip. Alex’s nimble fingers played with your clit. Your juices flooded down his thigh with a light tickle. He couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed your hips to place you over his cock. As he slammed himself up into you, he pulled your hips down onto him. It felt like fireworks burst from every blood vessel in your body.

Alex growled a deep moan that vibrated throughout his chest. He guided your hips to fuck you the way he wanted. You leaned back with your hands on his knees to hold yourself up. He quickened his pace. Musical little whimpers escaped from your lips as Alex thrust himself into the hilt. You opened your eyes to find his studying your body and watching your tits bouncing with each thrust. Your walls began clenching his swelling cock harder, faster. The growing sensation spread throughout your core, out through your torso and out each nerve ending you had like one big thunderbolt. You screamed out for Alex over and over again.

“JESUS!” Alex burst out as his body began to quake.

He pulled you into him, squeezing tight. He bit down hard on the soft skin just under your chin and didn’t release until he rode out his high. The trembling in his legs finally started to slow down as he became more relaxed.

“Uhm, you might have a bruise there.” Alex smirked sheepishly.

“You think?” You rubbed the spot he had bit down on. “I missed you, Alex.”

“I missed being inside you! A man can only jerk it so many times before going nuts.” He wiggled his brows.

You shook your head. “I missed this too.” You took his bottom lip with yours.

“I know. I’m hard to resist.” He said with a cocky smirk.

“Okay now. You’re getting ahead of yourself.” You folded your arms.

“You know I’m joking!” He pretended to pout. “How about we move to the bedroom and take things a little slower this time?”

“The first one to the bed is on the bottom?” You squealed as Alex dumped you on the floor.

He was already laying on his back in bed waiting for you to join him.

“Don’t forget the toys. You know what I want.” A wicked grin spread across his face.

You shook your head, headed to the dresser and pulled out the paddle, handcuffs, and blindfold.

“I’ve decided I want to be on top.” He rubbed his hands together. “Assume the position.”

“Yes, master.” You smiled and resumed the position.

Alex smacked the paddle against his palm as you placed the blindfold around your neck and fastened one of the cuffs around your wrists.

Alex was always the kinkiest when he got home from filming. And that’s the way you liked it. You bit your lip in anticipation for what you had in store for you for the rest of the night.

“I’m ready, master.” You bit your bottom lip as he slid the blindfold over your eyes.

“Then let us begin.” Alex growled into your ear.


End file.
